


The cold floor beneath.

by pikachujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Drugged Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Implied miscarriage, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachujoshi/pseuds/pikachujoshi
Summary: Shiro makes a pained noise that hurts Lance deep in his heart. It's wrong to be watching this, but gravity is his master. Moving his head is impossible, and he can't- can't close his eyes and slip away softly- no-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty disturbing, please proceed with caution. As usual, this isn't beta read and its kind of garbage.

Meeting the indigenous population after a rescue is usually a treat the paladins allow themselves to enjoy throughout their infinite war in the heavens. Indulging in alien culture and customs inspires them all to continue in their seemingly futile crusade. Often, they find themselves throwing caution to the wind when interacting with natives, with such imposing figures to face ahead of them, its all too easy to forget everyone can be a danger. Even the peoples they save.

lance tries to console himself, tries to tell himself that they were going to have some sort of awful encounter eventually, because they never took any precautions against it. No one was ever pessimistic enough to consider that liberated planets would take advantage of them in their weakened, post battle state.

Well, lesson learned. Lance wants to punch himself, and he would if he could, but he can't. Whatever the Karoux fed them made his body feel like it was made out of lead, and by the other paladins very horizontal state, they must feel the same. Lance has to grit his teeth in exertion just to turn his head and keep his eyes open. 

He barely has the energy to feel upset, but that doesn't stop him from ripping into himself. He should have noticed something was wrong when Pidge succumbed to fatigue in the early evening. She's usually the raging all nighter, but lance just figured they were exhausted after having to move an entire moon. He took Pidge being tired as a sign that they were all tired, and not the red flag it really was.

Lance tries to arrange everything in his head but it feels like a fog has come over him, and he's only circumstantially aware of things.

 

He should have noticed when Pidge fell asleep in the corner. Certainly should have been alarmed when Allura went and joined her in unconsciousness, but by then it was too late because Keith collapsed only moments later.

Lance tries to figure out why they didn't leave right then. The three largest paladins should have rightfully been able to carry the three smallest paladins to safety, and away from the mass of eyeless creatures ignorant to their well being... But they didn't.

By the time they realized what was going on they were all deeply under the effect of the drug. Any kind of intelligent discussion lance tried to have with Shiro was totally ignored because of his one track mind. Keith was hurt, so talking to Shiro was a useless endeavor. Hunk didn't seem to care anymore, and the only thing keeping lance awake was icy panic.

He needs to find a way out of this. He isn't sure whats going on, but there's no wholesome explanation for space roofies.

No wholesome explanation indeed, he thinks to himself, watching helplessly as the long snouted aliens untangle Shiro and Keith to drag them apart. Shiro must have a death grip on the younger paladin, because it takes multiple people to open his prosthetic hand. He feels bad for Keith's likely bruised waist, but-

Suddenly he wishes Shiro held on a little tighter, because a large male is undoing the clasps of the red paladin's space suit, dragging all the protective layers off him, leaving him in just a t shirt, and boxers.

"NO!" Shiro roars, he surges from the grip of the many aliens holding him down, but quickly melts again at the insistence of the many hands restraining him.

Lance wonders in awe how he can even manage to move, but what happens next answers that question.

He feels sick as he watches the large grey alien peel Keith's boxers off his limp body.

Lance tries to say something in protest, but words don't come, its an effort just to breathe.

Shiro's armor comes off just as fast, if not faster. Nausea creeps throughout lance's entire being, forced to watch as a plethora of greedy hands take the coveted space revealed by his swiftly disappearing space suit.

Lance mourns for Shiro, if it makes him ill just to watch whats happening, he can't imagine what its like to be experiencing it. Any exposed portion of Shiro's skin is quickly covered by creatures wanting to touch him- rouse him, If the insistent paws at his crotch are any indication.

 

Lance has never been so thankful for Shiro's gutted libido. Really, he's glad he doesn't have to see Shiro's hard dick, but he wonders if it wouldn't be an improvement to the waterfall of tears dripping down his face, or the menacing figure looming over Keith's vulnerable form.

The aliens get frustrated fast, Someone pads by on many paws, bringing some sort of bag, before lance can even register it, the neon pink dust held inside it is being smeared over Shiro's face. He tries valiantly to jerk his head away but only ends up choking on it.

Fear shoots through him, Lance is terrified. he digs his heels into the floor, tries to move- he can't let his friends get raped, but he can't even find the strength to move his fingers and summon his bayard. 

He's an awful paladin.

He doesn't deserve to cry here, but that doesn't stop the tears from spilling.

Through watery vision he watches as they pull open Keith's legs and move Shiro on top of him- What the fuck- what the fuck- Yet theres no resistance in Keith's body, He's almost like a doll... He's almost like a dead body... 

Lance swims in confusion, he has no idea whats going on, but If they're drugged, they can certainly overdose.

If Keith overdosed.... then what about Pidge and Allura- Oh Jesus- No- Fuck- It can't end like this- Not after everything they've been through. After how far theyve come. 

Now that he faces it, Lance cant imagine a pain worse than losing the other paladins- He loves them- He can't let this happen- He can't-

Suddenly lance throws up, it burns his nose and the rear of his throat, makes every breath from here on taste sour. He manages not to suffocate on it since his head is turned to the side, but he isn't sure if he's thankful to be alive right now.

Shiro makes an effort to stop whats happening, he makes an almost feral snarl and sinks onto Keith, brackets him and curls around the younger paladin to guard him from invasive paws. Though it doesn't seem to deter them, they act pleased and praise the black paladin with gentle strokes, a lithe female reaches down to cup his balls-

Lance doesn't want to see this. He wants to close his eyes, but he doesn't know if he'll wake up again.

He cracks them open against his will, to watch another Karoux reach between Shiro's legs and stroke him swiftly. He makes a pained noise that hurts Lance deep in his heart, its wrong to be watching this, but gravity is his master. Moving his head is impossible, and he cant- cant close his eyes and slip away softly- no-

So many hands are on Shiro, pressing him down onto Keith, toying with his junk, and trying to- trying to align them... he realizes. Someone grabs Keith's pale thigh and hikes it up to give clearer access, someone else sneaks a hand under his hips to hold the small of his back, lifting him.

He listens to Shiro's sobs as he's pressed forward into the younger paladin. Lances eyes flick to what little of Keith's face he can see between the masses of grey fur. Checking for a response to the dry penetration, but there isn't one. He's dead to the world (or actually dead-)

Tears cloud his vision and he's thankful for it, because that's when things get more disturbing.

He sees someone take a pawful of Shiro's hair and lift his head to choke him with the neon powder again. Someone else is getting well acquainted with their leaders balls as they coax Shiro's weakened body to move with many clawed paws on his hips. Someone holds his base, guiding them together and bringing Shiro off with short methodical strokes.

Lance can't really see it, between his own sorrow, and the aliens between them, but the motions are unmistakable.

Shiro shakes silently, impressive back muscles going tense with the telltale signs of orgasm, and then everything goes still.  
Lance is a fool to think it might be over.

Though still it stays, if you ignore the incessant pawing and stroking being inflicted on his teammates.

Shiro is glassy eyed and crying softly as their torturers keep them linked.

Lance wishes he could do something, anything, but reality is slipping away from him.

After many long minutes in a painful stasis, Shiro's now unresponsive form is rolled off Keith's body and discarded.

 

He can see dried tears all over their stoic leader's face, and wishes he could have done something to stop it. Lance wishes he could reach out, just to hold his hand, anything, other than nothing. Anything, rather than whatever he is right now.

 

Lance didn't think he could be more horrified, but when the group of aliens gather around Keith's body, start pushing his knees up to his chest, everything in lance just seizes in fear.

If it weren't for the aliens chatting amongst themselves then he would have thought time was frozen. They seems to just be... holding him in place, though it doesn't bring him any sense of relief, only more anxiety.

"Rejoice! I believe the seed will take!"  
He manages to hear over the blood rushing in his ears, but nothing really registers.

He frantically looks at his teammates, trying to find signs of life-

 

but everything is too blurry

 

everything is too dark


	2. Chapter 2

Lance can't sleep. He's exhausted, but sleep wont come over him and whisk him away from the churning in his gut, or the racing in his mind.  
He swallows around the perpetual lump in his throat for the hundredth time this evening. He stares at the ceiling above his bunk because every time he closes his eyes he sees flashes of a future they'll never get.

He doesnt have a right to feel upset, especially since this is his fault, since he didn't do anything. It was solely his responsibility to prevent this, he was the only one who knew, and yet, he did nothing.

 

like he did nothing that night on the floor.

 

A part of him rationalizes that even if he did tell Keith, the outcome was inevitable, and it would have turned out like this regardless. Keith isn't careful with himself, they're in so much danger all the time, and they might not even survive the next week.

Another part of him doesn't want to believe that... that their situation is so hopeless, a desire for a future is but a fleeting dream, never to be reached.  
But that's exactly what it is. 

A fleeting dream never to be reached. 

 

And its all his fault.

 

This is what he gets for trying to hold water in his hands, telling himself it would work didn't stop it from slipping between his fingers and leaving him- them all without anything.

He takes a deep breath and wills the tears away. Why is he crying anyway. Keith is the one suffering and bleeding away a child he'll never get to have. Lance cant even imagine what kind of pain he's in.

His mother once mentioned to him how excruciating a miscarriage can be. As a man, Lance didn't know how common they were for most of his life. though through a close bond with his sister, and his mother, he learned the truth, that many pregnancies end in miscarriages. It was relatively a normal thing, though still a pain women bore silently.

However, what happened to Keith was far from normal.

It's not just because Keith is a man, but moreso the circumstances.

He clearly remembers Keith's husky gasps of pain scratching their way through the communicator. He's haunted by the older paladin's broken cries as the life was beaten out of his body by force.

Lance arrived on time to gun down the Galra soldiers and save Keith, but not in time to save the secret piece of hope hiding inside of him.

Its not like lance really had any way of knowing for certain what happened, but Keith curled over on the ground in pain, unable to move, told him a lot. Usually it was a chore just to get the guy to admit he was hurt or needed medical attention, but the unbridled sobs coming from him made Lance assume the worst.

 

He hears Keith's agonized groan from the next room and presses his fingers to the wall in silent answer. He wishes he could go back in time, wishes he had the balls to say something, to do something, because now hes left to listen to the result of his failure as a paladin, and as a friend.

He was a bad friend when he didn't tell Keith the truth about what happened at the Karoux celebration. Even worse when he saw him getting sick constantly, and didn't reach out. He failed when Keith started wearing every pregnancy symptom like a heavy coat and didn't tell him what he knew.

Now, because of his inability (or unwillingness) to communicate, he's ruined something irreplaceable.

His hubris stole away Shiro's chance to be a father. The man has already lost so much, and now, because of Lance, he loses this too.

His only consolation is that maybe he doesn't know.

He wonders if Keith knows, if some part of him suspected what was going on, or if he's just experiencing the most bizarre event of his life. He's probably scared and hurt, and it makes Lance choke up.

 

He's just lost his baby. Shiro's baby. Their baby.

 

He isnt some pro life sadist or anything, that shit died shortly after world war three, but a part of him cant stop thinking about what- or rather whom they could have had.

Someone small enough to look up to Pidge, and young enough to keep up with her endless waking hours.

Someone for Hunk and Allura to spoil rotten.

Someone to bring the spark of real joy back into Shiro's eyes, rather than the resigned doom he sees embedded in his gaze every morning.

Someone to draw Keith closer to the team, so he wouldn't run away and try to kill himself at every opportunity.

Lance thinks to himself how he would have loved to hold them in his arms, his newborn cousins always smelled so nice, and moved his heart with hazy blue eyes. Now he wonders if he'll ever see another member of the younger generation, or if he'll die out here before he can see his family and his home again.

And not just him, but everyone would have loved to hold them. They would have been a perfect addition to the team, but whoever they were, whoever they would have been, doesn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write porn, but it didn't really turn out how I intended. Lance became the central character entirely not of my will.


End file.
